Japon
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: una extraña historia en contra el imperialismo estadounidense, en especial en tiempos de Bush


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Japón

El país del sol naciente era severamente arrasado por las fuerzas imperialistas de los EEUU, China se convertía en el gran conquistador y otras potencias como Reino Unido, Arabia Saudita, Rusia y Birmania luchaban entre si, para apoderarse de la cultura japonesa llamada anime, aquí ocurre la historia de amor entre Inuyasha y Kikyo.

Pero los nipones utilizaron a demonios populares que eran generales y sus ejercitos eran criaturas de las sombras.

Aunque los chinos trajeron a monstruos que eran los animales del zodiaco, un monje encapuchado los conocía.

Algunos aliados eran los coreanos del norte y que poseian grandes armamentos atomicos, para asi poder ganar.

Del amor de Inuyasha y Kikyo, nació un hijo varón que salio igual que Inuyasha, mitad humano y mitad bestia.

El joven Otaru Namiya, era atendido por sus tres marionetas Lima, Cereza y Zarzamora, aunque el lider de los generales demonios se llamaba Tarakudo, y no le gustaba la cebolla, por sus relaciones sexuales, en una, Kikyo quedo embarazada.

Las potencias combatientes se pusieron en contra de USA, China, Corea y Birmania, aunque estaban peleados entre si.

Los britanicos tenían a sir Integra Hellsing, que era la directora de una organización caza vampiros y que ella vino a luchar.

Los ingleses apenas tenían portaviones, encima que los norteamericanos era el único pasi que tiene fuerza militar.

Por orden del emperador del Japón, Inuyasha y los demás generales demonios iban a dar sus vidas por su patria.

El anciano encapuchado tenía su poderosa magia como para vencer a esos doce monstruos del horoscopo chino, que eran utilizados para diezmar a muchos ejércitos combatientes.

Alucard, era el lacayo de Integra y podia con todos, ya que era el verdadero Drácula; pero contaba con ayuda de ejercito propio.

El medio hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, luchaba por su propia cuenta, aunque no se llevaban bien, por el caso del Colmillo de acero, los soldados samuráis estaban preocupados por la ferocidad del ejercito birmano.

Quien acompañaban a Integra y a Alucard, eran Victoria la vampiresa que Alucard transformo, Walter, el viejo mayordomo y Ferguson, un capitán militar de mediana edad.

Las batallas en tierra nipona eran muy sangrientas y crueles, si bien los norcoreanos y birmanos sufrían muchas bajas, incluso Sesshomaru eliminaba a cuanto enemigo se le oponía, lo mismo hacían las tropas de los generales demonios.

Pero los de la Unión Europea se estaba cansando de enviar a sus escasas tropas y debían ponerle fin a tanta matanza.

Inuyasha se entero que Kikyo y su hijo fueron secuestrados por el enemigo, en combate estaba el sacerdote y asesino Alexander Anderson, que vino solo para asesinar a Alucard; cuando la mitad demonio pregunto:

-¿Dónde esta mi familia?-

Ni siquiera el católico sabía donde estaban, pero cayó en una trampa mortal, quedo encerrado en una habitación donde se le acabo el oxigeno y murió asfixiado, ni siquiera pudo pelear con Alucard.

Kikyo y su hijo estaban prisioneros en el cuartel general del tío Sam, ese personaje simbolizaba a los EEUU, y que con el, lo acompañaban tres hombres que podían convertirse en demonios.

Tarakudo, el encapuchado y los generales se enfrentaron a los monstruos del horóscopo, pero todo salio mal, sin sus ejércitos de sombra fueron diezmados hasta su propio líder que como le lanzaron cebolla a los ojos fue acabado.

Pero la unica esperanza era Inuyasha que con su viento cortante pudo acabar con los doce monstruos hasta convertirse en cenizas.

La guerra por dominar la nación nipona estaba llegando a su fin; los norcoreanos y birmanos se retiraron antes que perdieran hasta el último soldado, pero faltaban los chinos y estadounidenses, Victoria y Alucard ayudaron en la batalla y con su fuerza bruta diezmaron a muchos oponentes.

Inuyasha, Alucard y Kei Kurono se preparan para pelear con el Tio Sam y sus secuaces, los amigos de Kei, Kishimoto y Kato luchaban contra los soldados enemigos.

También colaboraron Mars y su amada Nibles, que dieron muerte al general chino y su robot Gaia acabo con otro robot traído por los chinos.

Los tres entraron y atacaron a los secuaces que se tranformaron, se llamaban Ariel, John y Joseph, que se lanzaron con furia y lastimaban mas a Alucard, pero el vampiro era inmortal.

Para patear traseros de los ultimos enemigos eran Sagara y Chidori Kaname, el joven era bueno en batalla.

Los monstruosos secuaces estaban siendo debilitados, y Alucard junto a los dos les daban bien duro, el tío Sam podia pelear y sacar su fuerza secreta.

John se acodarbaba al luchar con el Drácula original, Kurono disparaba con su arma rara aunque no los hería del todo; el tío Sam gritaba:

-¿Que estan haciendo? Matenlos-

Ya sin mas fuerzas, Inuyasha preparo su Colmillo de acero y con viento cortante mato a los tres secuaces.

Ahí se enfrento solo al malvado tio Sam, pero sus fuerzas no pudieron con el joven y con sus garras de acero, acaba con el símbolo imperialista norteamericano, la guerra termina, Alucard vulve con Integra, Kurono con sus amigos; e Inuyasha se vuelve a reecontrar con Kikyo y su hijo.

Finalmente las tropas aliadas retornan a sus países, y todo es felicidad, aun así con la cultura anime en Japón.

Fin


End file.
